A winter's night
by Lost Lantean
Summary: A lone figure looks out into a winter's night. The cold dark landscape she sees could have once described her life. She steps into that darkness carrying a surprise for someone special.


Authors note: I thought I'd be generous and offer up a second story. This has nothing to do with my chapter story and is just an independent oneshot. Enjoy

* * *

A lone figure looks out into the darkness of night. She is bundled up in a heavy winter coat, and wearing long thick jeans. Her face is covered protectively with a scarf, her head covered by both a hat and the hood of the her coat. Her gloved hands reach up making sure that the strap of her bag is secure around her shoulder. Satisfied that she is ready to face the night she steps out of the building and into the elements.

Walking carefully she makes her way back to the dorms. A gust of wind comes up, causing some of the powdery snow to swirl around a corner. Caught in the floodlight of a doorway it looks like a whirlwind of orange looking sparkles. She admires the simple display for a few seconds then begins to feel the deep cold of the wind biting through her winter gear. She looks towards her destination, seeing ice coated buildings and trees along the way. None of them looking like they would offer much grip if she were to fall along the way.

She looks to her bag and again checks the strap, not wanting the precious cargo to endanger her balance on the slippery path. She moves carefully towards her destination, the crunch of snow under her boots and the wind whipping through campus the only sounds within earshot. Before she met him this dark, cold, lonely and dangerous landscape could have described her existence perfectly.

The lights on campus flickered, a reminder of the situation. The ice storm that had frozen the city around her had also cut the power. No power meant no heat since the hot water heating system depended on an electrical pump system to function. A back-up generator in the science building was running but that power had to be conserved so most campus lights were out and hot water circulation for heating was being kept to the minimum. That was why what she was bringing back to the dorms was so important. He wasn't very fond of the cold and this would make him much more comfortable.

Arriving at the dorms she looked at Jim who regarded her suspiciously. The orange light of the sodium vapor lamp in the entrance way distorted the colors of her coat and scarf beyond recognition. She pulled out her ID card and presented it to Jim then removed her scarf so that he could see her face. Jim smiled "You shouldn't have gone out by yourself, It's dark, cold, and slippery, too dangerous for a young woman like yourself to be out." With that he waved her in and she welcomed what little warmth the dorms had to offer. She stomped on the rubber mat and brushed off the snow that had been blown unto her coat and jeans.

"Danger" she thought, "You fought with us once, you don't remember though. If you did you'd know that I can handle danger." She smiled at Jim, "Ok, next time I have to go out I'll find a partner. Have a good night Jim." She headed up the stairs without hearing his reply.

She pulled her hood back and removed her hat, shaking her head to try and ruffle her matted pink hair. She took off her gloves and stuffed them into her pockets along with her hat. Arriving at her destination she fished out her copy of the key and let herself in. The room was cold, like the rest of the building, and lit by an LED lantern. In the corner was a shivering figure, wrapped up in blankets and trying to read. He looked up and greeted her, his voice full of warmth and love "Hi Aelita." She replied her voice low and sweet "Hi you, I brought you something."

She removed her bag and set it down gently, seeing Jeremy getting up to help she said "No, don't get up. Just let me get out of my coat and prepare my surprise Ok?" Jeremy nodded and watched as she removed her boots and set them neatly in the corner next to his. Then she removed and hung up her coat. Finally she retrieved the bag and removed two mugs, two spoons, a bag of marshmallows and a thermos bottle. The room filled with the scent of hot chocolate as she opened the thermos and filled the two mugs. While she did that Jeremy opened up his blanket nest so that she could settle in with him.

After dropping some marshmallows into the steaming mugs she put a spoon into each and set both mugs on the desk within easy reach of the bed. She got into bed and snuggled against Jeremy, warmed by the depth of their feelings as much as his body heat. He grabbed a mug off the desk and handed it to Aelita then took the other one for himself. He took a spoonful and blew on it then drank it savoring the feeling of the hot liquid running through his core. "Thanks Aelita, this is really great." he said sincerely.

They sat and talked, enjoying the hot chocolate until it was gone. Jeremy exchanged the two empty mugs for his travel alarm. He set two alarms, one for 10 minutes before curfew and a second for an hour before the rest of the students would be getting up in the morning then turned on both. Aelita knew it was wishful thinking but spending the night with Jeremy was an attractive proposition. She settled her head on his shoulder as they continued to talk. Soon enough she had fallen silent and then to sleep. The first alarm rang and Aelita asked him to let her stay, pouting slightly to give herself an edge. Jeremy agreed and they got up, unmade the bed and settled back into it, Aelita feeling perfectly comfortable in Jeremy's embrace.

Jim came around for the nighttime check and noticed that Jeremy's room was dark but the door was slightly ajar. He closed and locked it, without checking on Jeremy or seeing if he had company. The next morning both Jeremy and Aelita awoke to the ringing of his alarm. After kissing Jeremy goodbye and thanking him for allowing her to stay Aelita made her way out of the boys dorm and slipped into her own room with the practiced ease.


End file.
